d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Creature Type/Old
This index page lists the NPCs and creatures by their creature type. Aberrations See: Category:Aberration Animals See: Category:Animal Constructs See: Category:Construct Dragons See: Category:Dragon Elementals See: Category:Elemental Fey See: Category:Fey Giants See: Category:Giant Humanoids Drow See: Category:Drow Dwarves See: Category:Dwarf Elves See: Category:Elf Gnolls Gnoll Guard CR 2 Gnoll Hunter CR 3 Gnoll Marshall CR 5 Gnoll Elite Guard CR 7 Gnoll Ranger/Fighter CR 7 Gnoll Monk/Ranger/Barbarian CR 8 Gnoll Chieftain CR 9 Gnoll Sorcerer CR 9 Gnoll Royal Guard CR 11 Gnoll King CR 13 Gnomes Bobbynock, Gnome Wizard 9 Enkirdos, Gnome Cleric 6 Krifendorff, gnome fighter 6 Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Jenma the Treasure Hunter CR 15 Zerogadizuu, Scout/Blade Bravo CR 13 Thomas Riddleweaver, Gnome Warlock 7 Goblinoids Goblin Ninja 5 Goblin Rogue 1 CR 1/2 Goblin Underboss Rogue 1 / Fighter 3 CR 3 Hobgoblin Archer (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin rogue 1 CR 1 Hobgoblin Soldier (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Hobgoblin Archer (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Shieldman (Fighter2) CR2 Hobgoblin Spearmen (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Thug CR 2 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Leader (War6) CR5 Hobgoblin Leader (War7) CR6 Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Gropp, Bugbear Barbarian CR5 Gelgar, Bugbear Captain CR6 Bugbear Cleric CR 7 Grimshanks, Hobgoblin "Battle"Sorceror Hobgoblin Champion CR 7 Hobgoblin Leader (War8) CR7 Skakan, Executive Administrative Assistant Desank Daramx, Goblin master cook Kaad, venerable hobgoblin monk 12 Witchtongue, Hobgoblin Warlock 3 Greenblood, Goblin Druid 3 Ghostface, Bugbear Barbarian 1 Deadfall, Goblin Ranger1/Rogue2 Sir Meatwall, Hobgoblin Knight 3 Lorak Coldeyes, Bishop of Hruggek Blue Swordsage 7 Blue Warblade 7 Half-Elves Cibeb, male half-elf Ftr10/Rog2 Farmus the Frightened, Half-Elf Shadowdancer CR 15 Filise, Half-Elven Rogue 9 Laurent, Half-Elf Gatekeeper Mystagogue CR 20 Roberto and Fredrick, Half-Elven Twins Shadow, half-drow Ranger 1/Sorcerer 10/Fire Savant 1 Sirelanon, Half-elf Wizard 12 Ysdor, half-elven wizard Prinnyus, High priest of Boccob Marshal Fackler, Bishop of St. Cuthbert Miluda, Half Elf Swordsage 4 Wiegraf, Half Elf Duskblade 7 Half-Orcs The Tyrant's Eyes, Bishop of Hextor Raging Wrestler CR 12 Halflings Abel, male Halfling Cleric5 of a Death God Trillion, female halfling Brd2 Thimb, Halfling Cleric of a Trickster God Sweetwater Tenderfoot, Halfling Rogue 3 Volna Wisperbreeze, Halfling Warlock 10(Anti-Caster) Vanilla, Halfling Exorcist of the Shiney-Fire CR 20 Tricky Pete, Bishop of Olidammara Humans Warrior Types Human Investigator (expert 1) Generic Human CR 1/2 Warrior Generic Human Warrior 2, "Blues" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Red" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Yeller" Cannibal hunter CR 2 Chaos Cultist Guard CR2 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Human Sergeant, CR 2 Experienced Guardsman Elite Guardsman CR 3 Warrior-5 Jared o' the Highway, human ftr 2/rog 1 (CR 3) Lord Sunder, DM Wrath Weren, Wereliger War Hulk, CR 18 Nobles' House Knight Ftr-4 CR 4 Sergeant of the Palace Guard CR 5 War-7 Serjeant Thed of the Palace Guard, Ftr-6 CR 6 Bodyguard CR6 Warrior Noble (goblinoid-bane) CR9 Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Human Swashbuckler3 Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8 Pelegon, Chariot Master Fighter13 General Strictis, Human Paladin CR 16 Legendary Warlord CR19 Thrush, Epic Fighter CR 23 Guardian of Law, axiomatic paragon fighter CR 29 Sorte, male human Rog4 Evans, Human Watch Captain Ector, Human Fighter 4(Disarmer) Sherrif Willfried "Wee Willy" Stanford Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 Lord Malyk, The Illustrious Im-Potentate Randal Morn, Fighter6/Rogue4 Parth, Elite Death Cultist Zangulus, Non-Caster Ranger 11 Jimbob Frank "Bubba" McGee, Human Commoner 2 Cecil, Redeemed Blackguard CR 20 Nagal Imbana, Human Fighter 11 Human (Monk 8) "Smash" Human (Fighter 8) "Bash" Human (Fighter 8) "Chieftan Tigerpaw" Lord Oruk Dukhast, Human Fallen Paladin - Paladin 7 / BlackGuard 7 Belmont, Vampire Slayer CR 21 Rindo,Human Soul Knife CR 1 Gafgarion Mercenary Knight CR 7 Justice Ninja CR 4 Punching Pally CR 12 Fist Fighter CR 12 Human Knight1/Fighter1 Gafgarion, Human Knight 14 Allis Habba, Human Ashworm Dragoon "The Dreadnaught", Human Warblade CR 14 Human Barbarian4/Rogue3 Spellcasters Arrian Silverleaf, human male, Drd9 Brakar Estolus Mordecai, Human Wizard 14/Archmage 2 Dar Garron, Cleric of a Strength God Gester Stromhivven, Chaotic Evil Bard 13 Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Human Elemental Savant CR7 Tarastia, human Sorc-8 Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 Human Wizard3 Kantona, human Wrl15 Heon, male human Wiz(Conj)3 Tulaen ir'Guthren, Elite Cultist Varios, Melee Combat Cleric of a Death God Sorin Macer, Human Wizard 14 Nerius Dragonfriend, Human Druid Cr 22 Janeko Silverblade, Human Wizard10/Fighter1/EldritchKnight39 Human (Wizard 8) "Zap" Human (Cleric 8) "Ohm" Gwenaeli, Human Fighter 4/Sorcerer 6/Eldritch Knight 3 Sagard, High Priest of Bane CR 15 Beth Knightbane, Human Wizard 16 Frederick_The_Maniacal_CR5 Zarial "The Gianthand", High Priest of Kord Fenris "The Greyback", High Priest of Malar Psilla, Bishop of Tyr White Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 2 Gold Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 3 Little Miss Justice, High Priest of Heironeous Lemac Shadowsong, Boss type Bard7 Golbez, Human Warmage CR20 Human? Vermin Lord CR 17 Kobolds Kobold Boss CR 2 Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Gerimih, Kobold Ranger 5 (CR 2) Hirass, Kobold Adept 8 (CR 5) Hroals, Wererat-Kobold Warrior 2 (CR 2) Kobold Wiz7 Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 Dath'cha, Kobold Paladin 4 Kobold Dragon Shaman CR 4 Yik Yik, Kobold Weasel Rider CR 3 Alaxnil, Expert3 (miner) Orcs Orc Guard CR 1 Orc Barbarian 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 Orc Cavalry Barbarian 1 Orc Clr5 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Orc with DoubleAxe CR 4 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) The Graven Shield, Orc Fighter 14, CR 15 Other Humanoids Kahar el Sujim, Air Genasi Blade Saint Lizardman Chieftain CR 7 Troglodyte chief Wererat Rogue CR 9 Wererat warrior 2 Wolfen, CR 4 Sssiff, Lizardfolk Hexblade 3 Gormir, Neanderthal Barbarian 5 Imposter, Changeling Rogue 1 Magical Beasts Advanced Elite Chimera CR 9 Advanced Fiendish Cockatrice Advanced fiendish monstrous spider Brobdingnagian Teratoid Tarrasque - aka Lavos (from Chrono Trigger fame) Brobdingnagian Stirge Celestial Wolf Celestial Worg Ranger "Duskfalls Brighttooth" Fiendish Deinonychus CR 4 Fiendish Dire Bear Fiendish Dire Tiger Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Small Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Medium Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Large Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Gargantuan Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Isknicth, Awakened advanced dire rat Rogue 3 Klurrod, Ape Cleric CR 6 Pai Ran, Ki-Rin Sorcerer CR 23 Winter Wolf Guardian CR 7 The Silent Devourer, Advanced Kraken CR 26 The Silent Devourer's Sons, Half-Fiend Krakens CR 15 Monstrous Humanoids Aga, Centaur Druid 5(Summoner) Elite Minotaur CR 7 Minotaur Champion CR 10 Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 Tchrak'klik, Thrikreen Psychic Warrior 2 Troglodyte CR 2 Kir-Lanan Elite Warrior, Fighter 6 Zimbalon, Centaur Ranger 3 "Manyfaces", Doppleganger Rogue 17 Sahuagin Sorcerer 8 Greeva Painfinger, Grimlock Rogue/Cleric CR 11 Korak, the Wise Grimlock Barbarian 10 Stiiff Ruffstone, Grimlock Rogue CR 11 Velsht Knifetooth, Grimlock Master Thrower CR 11 Yuan-Ti Abomination Fighter CR 13 Merope, Pureblood Yuan-Ti Warlock CR 16 Yuan-Ti Halfblood Ranger10(Archer) Kuo-Toa Fisherman CR 17 Thoopshib, Mad Kuo-Toa CR 23 Oozes See: Category: Ooze Outsiders Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 Danukan-Ryttn the Posessed CR 27 Death, unique creature CR 26 Dragon Ogre Elite Efreet CR 9 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 Generic Tiefling Soldier (Fighter 3) Tiefling Commander(Fighter 8) Half-Farspawn Udoroot, CR 6 Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 Kafinia, Half-Fiend Annis Hag Priestess CR 14 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 Kia, Greater Succubus Tantrist 8 Kiltre, Tiefling Swashbuckler 3 Nunian, Legendary Paragon Awakened Cat Rogue 14 Pyros, Azer Monk 6 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Succubus Paladin 6 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Tiefling Acolyte of a Fire God CR 3 Ungobulus, Tiefling Warlock 6 Unique Half-Fiend Beholder Fireon, Azer Wizard CR 5 Raharlge, Tiefling Overlord CR 15 Prince Kerath Rempha, Leonal Pal2/Dervish11/Kensai10 Darinious, Fallen Planetar Cleric 2 Quarafent, Efreeti Monk CR 20 Eth'Na, Tiefling Beguiler 4 Plants Petrified Treant CR 9 The Black Brambles, Paragon Advanced Blightspawned Awakened Assassin Vine CR 35 Yellow Musk Creeper Zombie Lizardfolk CR 1 Undead See: Category:Undead Vermin Mosquito Swarm CR 1